Dream Sequence
by yaoi-is-wowie21
Summary: “You did what with Roxas in your dream?” In which Kairi attempts to help Sora with a problem. [Sora x Roxas] [oneshot]


**Title:** Dream Sequence  
**Pairing/Characters:** **Sora/Roxas**, Kairi, Selphie  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Prompt:** "You did what with Roxas in your dream?"  
Requested by **lazzchan **on livejournal.

_**Dream Sequence**_

Sora dreamt a lot at night, ever since he had returned to the islands with Riku and Kairi. He dreamt about people he had met and places he had visited; memories that had been pushed aside at the time so he could stay focused on the larger goal now came flooding back. They were usually pleasant, these dreams, and Sora never minded reminiscing about everyone he missed from his travels.

Faint bits of Roxas's memories would push through occasionally, in a way that neither of them were ever able to explain. To Sora they seemed like new conversations with his Nobody. He didn't dwell on it — just having the chance to talk to Roxas was a wonder all in its own.

People always used to say normalcy was in the eye of the beholder. Well, at least it was something like that. One couldn't tell someone what was normal and what was not. The worlds just couldn't function properly in a scenario like that.

That's why Sora was having such a distressing time figuring out his latest dream. It had been startling, to say the least. Unusual, but not entirely. . .undesirable. Sora had to confide this with somebody, or else he might not have been able to live with himself — mainly, Roxas — comfortably anymore.

He found Kairi on the island they used to play on as children. There had been less time for lounging around nowadays, the work of regular daily life bearing down on all of them, but whenever they had a free moment, the island was where they headed to.

The girl was sitting on the docks, dangling her bare feet over the top of the water. Selphie was sitting by her side, chatting merrily.

"Hey Sora!" Selphie called as Sora climbed onto the docks beside them. Kairi smiled, patting the empty spot on her other side.

"Nice to see you here, sleepyhead," Kairi teased cheerily. "You look even scruffier today than normal. Sleep in too late?"

To his surprise, Sora felt a faint blush tinge his cheeks. He did not need to be reminded about his encounter with Roxas any more than necessary.

"Kairi, can I tell you something?" he requested, getting right to the point. "It's a little. . .awkward."

Selphie seemed to visibly perk up at this statement. "Ooh, Sora, are we going to hear a gushy love confession sometime soon?"

Kairi rolled her eyes, shooting her friend a look before grinning. "Well now he's not going to say anything, you've probably scared him."

Giggling, Selphie stood up and brushed her skirt off casually. "All right, I'll be polite and go away while Sora confesses his deepest, darkest secrets," she informed them, waving goodbye energetically and heading further down the beach.

"I don't have any deep, dark secrets," Sora grumbled, shaking his head. Kairi shrugged and turned her attention back to the matters at hand, still smiling.

"What did you want to tell me, Sora? Obviously not a confession of love, I assume?"

"No! Nothing like that. . . . Well, kind of."

Kairi's brow furrowed in confusion. "You're in love?"

With another emphatic shake of his head, Sora amended his previous statement. "It's not love, but, um, something that I dreamt last night. . . ."

"Sora. . . . All guys have dreams like that around your age sooner or later," Kairi replied, choosing her words carefully. Sora could've died right there.

"Roxas was in it!"

There was a moment of silence as Kairi digested this information.

"And. . .you did what with Roxas in your dream?"

"It was nothing major," Sora cut across her quickly in an attempt to defend himself. "Just a kiss. . . ."

_That's a lie and you know it_, Sora thought to himself dully. _It had definitely been more than a kiss. There had been a lot more fondling of the rest of his body from Roxas, that was for sure._ Not that he was ever going to tell Kairi that. Or anyone, for that matter.

"Roxas kissed you?" Kairi asked, curious for more information. She was sure that, somewhere inside her mind, Naminé was fuming quietly.

". . . ."

"Pardon? I didn't catch that."

"I said, _I_ kissed Roxas first."

"You did?"

_No. This is just one big April Fool's joke,_ Sora thought bitterly, sighing. Somehow, he swore that Roxas could influence his thinking. He'd almost said that out loud to Kairi.

"Erm, yeah. B-but that's not the point," Sora retorted, changing the subject. "Is it possible to talk to your Nobody after they merged back with you? Because sometimes it seems. . . ."

"Like they're telling you things?" Kairi supplied for him. "I know what you mean. But, it seems likely, you know? Really, has anyone else had their Nobody given back to them? There's no way to tell for sure."

"Yeah. . . ." It seemed plausible. Though, he was pretty sure your Nobody wasn't supposed to make sexual advances on you in your dreams. Sora's hand unconsciously went up to his neck, feeling for any sort of reminder of his escapade from the previous night. There was nothing. What had be been expecting, hickeys the size of paopu fruits? _Yes, what with the intensity Roxas was kissing you last night_, his mind pointed out to him all too happily. Roxas frowned.

Noticing the change in Sora's mood, Kairi patted him on the shoulder in an effort to reassure him. "I'm sure guys have all sorts of weird dreams, Sora," she told him. "Ask Riku, you can't be the only one."

"Who's Riku going to be making out with in his head, Xehanort's Heartless?" Sora grumbled. The two of them looked at each other and shuddered.

"Making out? You said it was just a kiss," Kairi questioned after they had both gotten the unfortunate images out of their heads. Sora could have hit himself on the head.

"Uh. . . . I didn't say. . . ." It was hopeless. Sora groaned as he dug himself into an ever deeper hole. "Okay, so it was a little more than just a kiss. A lot more. It was like the sort of kissing where the atmosphere's just screaming 'Oh my god, sex now, please' even though the only coherent thought in your head is 'Oh wow'."

Kairi blanched at the mental image that she had conjured up. "Oh. I see."

Sora coughed and looked at the ground.

"You know, I do think Riku would be the better person to talk to for this sort of stuff. . . ." Kairi finally said, blushing.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll do that next time."

"You expect there to be a _next time_?"

_I am such an_ idiot.

**Fin.**


End file.
